Photocopying methods typically require the use of photosensitive materials for making a weak optical image into a strong imaging energy field to produce a print. In the past, this has been done photographically using silver image chemistry or electrostatic imaging techniques using the photoconductive effect either on the print paper or on a separate drum.
The present invention deals with another method for transferring the image to copy paper. The method and apparatus to be described can reproduce an image as with prior art electrostatic imaging techniques, wherein an image carrier surface is used and the print can be made on ordinary paper, but utilizes a magnetic imaging technique which somewhat simplify the reproduction method and apparatus.